


The Key To Phil Lester's (Fortnite) Success

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Since Phil started playing Fortnite naked, he's won more games than ever before. Dan catches him in the act.





	The Key To Phil Lester's (Fortnite) Success

\--

There’s few pleasures Phil allows himself on a regular basis. He’s always been the type to save those special moments for a rainy day, so to speak.

But not too long ago he found a hobby that he’s unashamedly addicted to.

Whenever Dan was out, a shopping trip, a meeting, or any other reason Phil didn’t take for granted, he treated himself to a naked Fortnite session.

And the best part? It works. He wins more games than ever.

He knows it’s weird. He knows it’s probably gross, but there’s a legitimate reason, as he tells himself, and as long as nobody finds out, there’s no reason-

“What the fuck are you doing?”

_Was_ no reason to worry.

Dan stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and taking a bite of an apple whilst looking over in amusement.

Immediately, Phil drops the controller and scrambles to place the sofa cushions over as much of his flesh as he can manage, and tries to calm his cheeks, which currently feel as if they’re on fire.

“I thought you were getting dinner?” His throat is also like sandpaper, just to make matters even better.

Dan shrugs. “Place was closed.” He takes another bite of his apple. “Seems as though you already took care of preparing the sausage, though.”

He stands on his tiptoes to look over the edge of the sofa.

“And the two veg, from what I can see.”

Phil shifts the cushions and buries his head in one.

He hears footsteps approach, and when he lifts his head, Dan is looking down at him, clearly stifling laughter.

“I’ll go and get dressed, I just,” he gazes to Dan whose poker face is cracking, “Yeah, I’ll go.”

He goes to stand up, but Dan pushes him back down and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t on my account, it’s not as if it’s the first time this sofa has suffered your bare arse.”

Phil groans and buries his head in the cushion again.

His voice is muffled as he offers a weak “it helps me focus” and Dan’s laugh echoes from the walls.

“Whatever gets you up in the morning, Phil,” he looks down at his phone, “Or apparently whatever gets you up at eight in the evening.”

Dan gently pats the cushion placed over Phil’s crotch and Phil squirms.

“It’s not.”

Dan laughs again. “I should fucking hope it isn’t, otherwise I’d need to resort to desperate measures.”

Phil refuses to lift his head again, and he hears Dan laugh softly to himself.

“You just died.”

“Tell me about it,” Phil mumbles.

“I heard that,” Dan replies, “No need to be shy around me, I’ve seen all your bits and pieces.”

Silence.

“Felt them all too.”

“Alright, alright,” Phil says as he lifts his head, and his eyes widen when he notices Dan is now topless. “How did you do that?”

Dan smiles. “Call it a hidden talent. Usually you’re panting so don’t notice.”

Phil bites his lip. “So it’s not weird?”

“Sure it’s weird but so is drinking out of a fucking vase and the weird hand thing you do in pictures, so there’s not much you could do that would surprise me by this point." Dan stands and continues undressing.

Phil watches in quiet awe, clutching the cushion closer to his chest.

When Dan sits back down, now also completely naked, he meets Phil’s gaze and shrugs.

“And what?”

Phil grins. “You’re just great.”

Dan leans over to kiss him, and picks up the controller as he pulls away.

“My turn. I want to see if this works.”

“It’s never not worked before,” Phil replies, and when Dan looks over and sees Phil isn’t looking at his face or the screen, he rolls his eyes and pulls the cushion from Phil’s crotch and places it over his.

“Eyes up front, Lester.”

Phil smiles and shuffles across the sofa and cosies up to Dan, who smiles too and weaves his legs with Phil’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> basically at an interactive introverts show dan exposed that phil plays fortnite naked and phil confirmed it and dan said he's seen it a lot so... i had to write something based on it because hi i'm me (that's not a spoiler for anything that happens in the show so don't be mad at me i haven't spoiled any of it for you lmao)
> 
> i also wrote this in literally ten minutes so don't judge it too hard 
> 
> twitter; @bloggerhowell  
> tumblr; cafephan


End file.
